


It's a date!

by sweetsandrevenge



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Aid, M/M, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsandrevenge/pseuds/sweetsandrevenge
Summary: First Aid AU! with nursing student Oikawa Tooru and accountancy student Iwaizumi Hajime.-“Please have coffee with me!” Oikawa blurted out. Seconds later he felt mortified. Iwaizumi stopped, as he was a few feet from the door.“I mean… if you’re free? Maybe we can study together or..” in a softer voice he added. “go out on a date.” There was a long silence that caused Oikawa to panic.“I mean, if you’re busy or not interested then it’s fine, forget I said anythi-““Sure.”Oikawa gapped. “What?”-





	It's a date!

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years. I haven't even touched my other stories, what am I doing?

The sound of balls hitting the ground was in the air when Oikawa Tooru entered the gymnasium. He stretched his arms as he glanced around, noticing a group of screaming girls waving and calling him out. He waved back and winked, causing several girls to swoon.

Oikawa grinned back at them before walking over to his teammates. Glancing at his watch, he straightened at the voice of his captain, an upperclassman, who was calling the teams attention and gave their ace a signal to start the warm ups. 

It was their *recreational intramural week at his university and he decided (last minute) to join the volleyball team for guys. Their department was strict; it was watching about two games a day, joining a (boring) committee or playing a sport. 

Oikawa decided that he’d rather play a sport rather then having to do anything more troublesome or boring. Like join a committee or have to watch two uninteresting games per day. 

He paused as he heard his name being called out half way through their warm up. Looking up, he saw several girls hold up a banner: ‘We love OIKAWA TOORU’ and more girls waving their triangular flags each supporting small drawings of his face. 

He laughed and waved back at them calling out a ‘thank you my kittens’ and blowing a kiss is their direction. The rest of his teammates glared at him in envy while some of his underclassmen stared in astonishment. 

In the corner of his peripheral vision, was his roommate, Sugawara Koushi, who was also sitting at the front row. They decided to become roommates half way during their first year when they meet at the orientation for nursing students. The night before, Oikawa chose a bad time to have a marathon on alien movies and ended up over sleeping the following day. He was forced to sit up front, which so happened to be beside his current roommate and best friend. 

Sending a grin at the direction of his roommate, Sugawara gave him a small wave before turning his attention to his all time crush, Sawamura Daichi, who was an engineering student and also in the same year as both of them. Daichi is playing for the opposing team against them and is (main) reason why his roommate was here. Even as the silver haired beauty keeps denying it, the brunette knew otherwise and used it for every opportunity to tease him for it.

Near the opposing side, he noticed a group of men and women wearing white with a cross that was printed in red on their shirts. They had boxes with several bandages and medications with them. He was about to look back and talk to his teammates when someone with dark hair caught is attention. Oikawa felt his mouth go dry as he stared at the muscular dark haired hunk giving out orders. The white shirt was stretching over the muscles of his chest and arms. Hmm, those arms looked tasty. 

He saw the side profile of his dream guy before snapping back from his daydream as the sound of the referees whistle pierced the air. His captain called his teammates together to give final instructions for the game. Walking towards his assigned position, he paused as he felt a dull ache on his knee. Brushing it off as nothing, he picked up the ball and stood at the end of their court. The referee blew on his whistle, signaling the start of their game. 

-

He felt the power against his spike as the ball soared to the opponent’s side. Roaring cheers of several girls calling out his name was a boost of self-esteem as the ball was thrown back at him. Slowly dribbling the ball twice, he took a deep breath before throwing it up the air and served it to his opponents. Running towards their side of the court, he went into position to receive the incoming balls. 

He missed playing volleyball in high school, but with all the medical books and interning hours at the hospital he just couldn’t find time to continue play anymore. Oikawa made a mental note to train more this summer and invite or in other words, coerce; Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi, Koushi, Daichi and some of his teammates to have a practice match.

Towards the middle of the game, the pain felt unbearable as Oikawa clutched onto his injured right knee and wiped the sweat on his brow with the sleeve of his nursing jersey. They were now at the second quarter with 16-18 as the score in their favor. The game should have been an easy win but with Oikawa's busy schedule and lack of practice, the pressure was getting to his knee. 

His vision blurred at the increasing pain, he faintly heard the whistle of the referee as the game halted. Mentally reprising himself for the insufficient warm ups. He could practically feel the concern of his members and fans surrounding him, feeling light-headed due to the pain he let out a low whine. 

A pierced sound of a whistle was heard as his captain called for a time out. 

"Back up! Back up! Give the guy some air!" Oikawa squinted up at the direction of the voice before shutting his eyes tightly, the blinding light made it hard for him to see his night in shining armor and make out his face. 

The voice was very deep and unfamiliar; his teammates seemed to listen as he felt more air surround him. Taking a deep breath of sweet air, he felt the person gently touch the hand that was clutching on his injured knee. 

The person crouched in position and carried Oikawa up bridal style, being mindful of his injury, before moving him to the side of the court as the game continued. Oikawa suddenly hissed in pain at the slight pressure on his injury and the person who spoke earlier with a really deep voice, which Oikawa dubbed as ‘Mr. Sexy-Voice’, apologized and called for a stretcher. 

“How much does it hurt?”

“It hurts a lot, I would rate it about a seven since it’s an old injury. ” Mr. Sexy Voice raised an eyebrow at his answer, “So it came back because you didn’t have enough practice?” Oikawa looked up and, oh wow did Mr. Sexy-Voice have a nice face or was this just a dream. If he wasn't in so much pain he would have a total hard on for this guy's voice alone.

Shaking his impure thoughts away, he paused as he remembered that he hasn’t replied yet. He cleared his voice and replied, “Yeah, something like that.” Oikawa felt his heart speed up at Mr. Sexy-Voice’s laugh; he could probably sit and listen to it forever.

“Iwaizumi-san! The stretcher is ready!” A female voice called out as she carried the stretcher over to them. For some reason Oikawa felt disappointed that his time with Mr. Sexy- Iwaizumi has been cut short.

Iwaizumi nodded his thanks. Gesturing at the stretcher, he placed it on the ground beside Oikawa before looking up at the blonde woman that spoke before. 

“Please call Makki or Mattsun to help with this.” The blonde nodded before standing to do as instructed. 

“Can you stand?” he asked, getting into position to help him stand as Oikawa nodded and made a move to stand. Getting up, he could make out the forms of Issei Matsukawa and Takahiro Hanamaki coming their way. 

He knew Hanamaki from their shared chemistry class last year and his boyfriend Matsukawa from gym class during freshmen year. 

Matsukawa moved to support his other side as his boyfriend laid the stretcher out for an easier access. Once he was gently placed on the stretcher, he gazed dreamily at Iwaizumi-san. 'Iwaizumi huh? It's such a long name though." With his mind set, he decided to dub him Iwa-chan. 

His smile turned soft at the nickname he made up. 'Iwa-chan.' It really suited him. Matsukawa noticed his smile and chuckled; turning to his lover he beckoned him to lean closer and whispered to his ear. Hanamaki’s lips turned upward to a lewd grin as he glanced over at the star-struck Oikawa and oblivious Iwazumi, who was currently checking the player’s injured knee. 

“So… what’s the diagnosis doc?” Iwaizumi huffed at Hanamaki’s teasing tone and moved to grasp the handles above Oikawa’s head.

“I don’t want to presume anything before an actual doctor checks it out but it would be best to have your knee checked,” he glanced at the athlete, “if that’s okay…?” 

Oikawa blinked slowly before nodding vigorously, “Yes, absolutely!”

“Is he okay?” His captain asked Iwaizumi who needed, “He’s fine, but his knee needs to be checked on.” His captain nodded at the dark haired male and moved to plan with their coach on who is going to substitute for their injured player. As Iwaizumi and Matsukawa hoisted him up with the stretcher, Daichi jogged over with a concerned look on his face. 

“Are you okay Oikawa?” he asked looking over his body to check for any injuries. 

Oikawa waved him off, “Yeah, yeah, get back to the game and visit with Koushi when the game is over and when my team wins will you?” 

Daichi chuckled and gave a nod in response, “We’ll visit with your favorite sweet bread once my team wins.” he waved and jogged back to his teammates. 

-

The clinic door came to view as the group made their way inside, with Hanamaki opening the door for them, and gently laid the stretcher down and moved to carry Oikawa to the bed. Oikawa could feel his ears turn red as he felt the heat of Iwaizumi pressing against his back. 

Once he was placed comfortably on the bed, the school nurse came by and asked Iwaizumi if he could apply ice on Oikawa’s injured knee while she attends to the other patient who had a high feveIwazumi nodded and stood to open the refrigerator to grab the pack of ice cubs and grabbed the ice pack from the cupboard. He dropped enough ice to fill the pack about half full and removed the excess air, then he wrapped the pack with another layer of clothe before gently applying it to the knee. 

Hanamaki moved the chair closer to Iwaizumi who nodded in thanks. 

“We’ll be on our way Hajime,” Hanamaki said as he and his boyfriend waved at Iwaizumi and made their way out. “good luck Oikawa.” 

They snickered while Hanamaki gave an exaggerating wink and the door closed shut behind them. 

“So…” Iwaizumi started after a few minutes of silence, “how’s your knee doing?” 

“Uhh,” Oikawa stammered in response before hiding his nervousness with a cough behind his hand. 

“Ah yeah.. thanks for carrying me in your amazing arms.. I mean thanks for carrying- err.. taking care- uhh, thanks.” Oikawa felt his insides melt as he heard Iwa-chan’s laugh, it sounded earthy and he wanted to listen to in forever. He felt his cheeks heat up as he was caught staring too long at the face of his rescuer. 

“Uhm, thanks for your help. Uhmm, Oikawa. I mean-- my name’s Oikawa Tooru. I’m a nursing junior.” Iwaizumi sent him a small smile. 

“So you’re the guy that has his face and name on almost every banner in the gym.” Oikawa blushed at that. 

“I’m Iwaizumi Hajime. I’m also a junior, in Accountancy.” 

Oikawa raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

“Really? But you’re so good in giving first aid though! I thought you are a medical student.” 

Iwaizumi let out a small laugh; “I get that a lot.” He sent Oikawa a smile, “but nope, I’ll be sticking with numbers I’m afraid.” Iwaizuma started to stand. “I’m volunteering for the First Aid committee, since all the members slots for the volleyball team is filled this was the next best thing, and I get to learn basic life support too.” 

Oikawa smiled and chuckled, “well, if you need someone to practive CPR with you can call me.” His eyes went wide as he slapped his mouth. Iwaizumi looked bewildered. 

“I mean, I—“

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Oikawa choked and stared at the smirking face of the raven in front of him. ‘God, he’s so hot. Help me.’

Iwaizumi leaned forward and Oikawa felt his face heat up. When the handsome face was inches from his own, he felt a hand brush the side of his face as he stared at the dark deeps. The side of his face was so hot as he felt the rest of his body grow warmer by the second. 

“See you late Oikawa.” The warmth was gone as Iwaizumi stood and smiled down at the nursing student sitting in the bed before moving to leave the room.

“Please have coffee with me!” Oikawa blurted out. Seconds later he felt mortified. Iwaizumi stopped, as he was a few feet from the door. 

“I mean… if you’re free? Maybe we can study together or..” in a softer voice he added. “go out on a date.” There was a long silence that caused Oikawa to panic. 

“I mean, if you’re busy or not interested then it’s fine, forget I said anythi-“

“Sure.” 

Oikawa gapped. “What?” Iwaizumi tuned to face him with a smile. “I said sure, what’s your number?” 

Oikawa gasped as he tried to feel for his phone. “Oh! My phone isn’t with me.. it’s in my bag. Uhm, maybe after I can look for you?” Iwaizumi shook his head and grabbed a pen and paper from his small bag. “I can give you my number.” He wrote on the paper and folded it before handing it to Oikawa. 

Iwaizumi glanced on his watch. “I better get back, just wait for the nurse to come back for a bit. I’ll see you later.” 

Oikawa smiled back. “Yeah, thanks again Iwaizumi.” The raven nodded back before leaving the room. Oikawa sighed. That Iwaizumi is just so dreamy! He glanced at the folded paper to check what was written inside. 

**Don’t overwork yourself okay? I’ll be waiting for the update on our coffee date. 09XX XXX XXXX. –Iwaizumi**

Oikawa grinned. 

_It’s a date!_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

NOTE:  
***recreational intramural week: **a week filled with colleges going against each other in sports and dance to win and possibly be champions.****


End file.
